nightmeres
by hikakao2345
Summary: kaoru tells hikaru how he really feels about him, what will he do when hikaru rejects him? who/what will be there to take his mind off of him?
1. Chapter 1

(Kaoru pov)

My hearts racing a mile a minute and I can't come to say those three little words. He's sitting there eagerly waiting for me to tell him the important news, but I just couldn't it would ruin my life...

"hikaru..." I started unable to finish.

his eyes boring into me with his flawless face scrunched up from worrying to much.

"I l-love you..."

"well that's something stupid to get all worked up about!" hikaru spat, throwing his hands in the air.

He knows what I mean, just doesn't want to believe its true. Tears forming in my eyes...

"as.. more than a b-brother..."

the fear in his eyes as I drop my head on his shoulder, letting out small sniffles and light tears.

"Why kaoru why?" He said in a rather scared voice

feeling a sharp pain in my chest, I knew he didn't love me that way but... it still killed me to hear it come out of his luscious lips.

"Its time for dinner young master." The twin maids said in sync like we taught them. Quietly hikaru gets up and walks over to the door, you could tell he was upset by the painful look in his eyes.

"Aren't you coming kaoru?"

"no.. I'm not" I said quietly, my eyes glued to the floor, I couldn't bare to see that pained expression again.

"suit yourself" he said while walking down the hallway.

Tears forming in my eyes... blurring my visions I stumble over myself to try and find pajamas.

_Dream_

_the door flies open smashing into the wall._

"_Hikaru why did you do that? Are you upset about something?" I asked a worry look spread across my face. _

_(Ignoring me) he tackles me onto the bed, pinning me down so I can't move at all._

"_Hikaru! What are you doing?"_

"_I love you kaoru! I can't believe I didn't notice before this, I'm sorry for hurting you so badly I promise I will never do it again." he said in a seductive voice as he leaned in to kiss me, but hesitated._

_I couldn't believe what he was saying, is this really true? Slowly he started ripping off my shirt, before I knew it I was left in my black silk boxers. Smashing his lips into mine, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance.. willingly letting him in. his hand roaming around my body, toying with my bare sensitive skin. Stopping at my now hard erection, softly touching it over my boxers.. playing with the tip of my erection, forcing me to beg for him to touch me. _

"_Hikaru please!" I whimpered_

"_please what?" He snickered, with lust filled eyes. _

"_please... touch me..." I said impatiently, waiting for hikaru to just do it already. _

"_touch you where excactly? " I glared at him, he knew excactly what I meant._

"_HIKARU!" I screeched, hoping he wouldn't make me say it. _

_He accepted my plead in pain and slowly let my boxers hit the floor. He started pumping my erection getting a little faster every time I moaned. He glanced down at the bulge in his pants, that started to feel rather painful. Without a second thought he shove three fingers into my mouth and me to get on all fours. I did as he pleased and he stuck two fingers I scissoring around then three._

"_Are you ready?"_

_He grabbed onto my waist tightly and plunged into me..._

_kaoru.." he moaned softly, his fingers digging into my bare skin._

"_ka_oru"

"kaoru!"

"Hmm?" I said half asleep, looking at hikaru standing before me.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"What do you mean i'm fine" I said giving him a questioning look.

"well if you call sleeping in your dresser and a wet spot in your pants fine then ok..."

slightly embarassed, I look in my pants to see if he was right and sure enough... he was. Great just great... that's what I get for thinking dirty, I'm supposed to be the innocent one.

"G'night"

"night"

_dream_

_a small boy with blonde longish hair and a soft pink bunny he reffered to as usachan and a tall guy with short spiky black hair, who is rather queit walked up to me._

"_Hey hunny, mori."_

_The small boy jumps on my mack kaoru! Do you wanna hold usachan! _

_Suddenly "Kaoru!" a boy identical to me screamed from the other side of the court yard._

_He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, before he pulled away he whispered in my ear "I can't wait for later..."_

_all of my classes so far were horribly boring but the one thing I noticed was hikaru kept glancing at me giving me the look he always has on his face when were doing our brotherly love act at the club. I wonder what he meant by I can't wait for later..._

_kaoru! Are you paying attention to anything i'm saying? The teacher screamed from across the room. Making the flab under her arm jiggle._

_I nodded my head and she went back to teaching math. Beep! Finally the end of the day, all I have to do now is get through the host club without falling asleep..._


	2. Chapter 2

**No I do not own ouran host club tradgically...**

**please comment!**

_On the top floor of the south wing at the end of the north hallway layed the doors to music room 3 also known as the host club. I pulled open the doors and all of a sudden rose pedals flew everywhere and the boy identical to me laying on the couch, with his ivory skin shimmering in the light. He walks over to me and grabbed my waist pulling me towards the couch. Lightly he layed me down and got up to lock the door._

"_Where is every one?"_

_He passionately kissed me and said "that doesn't matter right now". Unzipping my pants and throwing them across the room. Playing with the rim of my boxers, while licking down my chest. _

_I love you kaoru..._

_he whispered with a hint of lust in his voice. Noticing my boxers were gone and whipped onto the coffee table. He started to pump my erection, leaving his throbbing for attention. Knock...knock_

"_kaoru! Hikaru! "_

_Listening to someone trying to open the host club doors, we froze in panic thanking we locked the door._

"Kaoru! Hikaru! I know your in there! Its time for school!"

"Ok mother!" I moaned

dropping out of bed and stumbling to the closet to find some clothes for today.

"Get up hikaru!" (throwing a pillow at him)

reaching to take off my pants I feel a warm sticky substance on my fingers. Shit... I felt my face get slightly red at the thought. Sure enough I did it again... time for a cold shower.

jumping into the freezing cold shower the question hit me. Why do I keep having these dreams?... he doesn't love me... like that anyway, but he is my brother after all.

**At the host club**

hikaru has been ignoring me all day... and it seems like whenever I he looks at me he gets this pained look and just can't bring himself to say anything. This is because of me... because of me... he can't even look at his own brother without practically falling to pieces inside from the thought of me loving him.

Tears forcing their way into my eyes burning my cheeks as they left tear stains running down my face.

I have to go to the bathroom! I squeaked and I ran out of there as fast as my legs could take me. Tears streaming down my face.

Why kaoru why? That same thought ran through my head...

I didn't stop running until my legs couldn't take me another step, almost buckling under me. I found myself in a strange place... I don't know where I am I gasped while collapsing in a near alley. People roaming the streets wearing big baggy clothes some old and ripped. Many smoking or drinking. What kind of a place is this?

"Hey! Kid!" A man in about his thirty's, wearing old tattered clothes.

"Are you interested in buying some?" He said in a raspy voice. While pulling out a bag with a white powdery substance inside it.

"No thanks..."

"c'mon kid... you look like you are in trouble if ya use this stuff it'll make your problems go away for just a little while." the man kept prying,

My face brightened slightly at the thought of that.. not worrying about hikaru for a little...

"how much?"

"2000 yen"

I pull out my wallet and give him the money hesitantly...

"thanks kid! You know how to use that stuff right? I mean you look like you've never seen drugs before"

clueless I sat there for a moment

I don't even know what this is...

"wow kid your hopeless... you snort it like this"

he pulls out a credit card and holds it up to his nose... holding one nostril shut and breathing in through his nose... easy as that now you try

nodded my head and did exactly as the man did.

He scurried off without saying another word.

Then about five minutes later I felt really weird and everything I saw seemed so abnormally funny, it was like being in a slap happy mood. A lot of people I saw thought I was crazy or something. I found myself in a strange store, with somewhat creepy/cool people with graphic t-shirts on and piercings with dyed streaks in their hair. Blasting rock music in the back round. After looking around a little while I became rather fond of this store.

**Well thats the second chapter whats going to happen to kaoru next... **

**comment please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night at the hitachiin residence 

I found myself laying in the bush outside my front door with a couple of CD's. Walking in the front door with a rather bothersome head ache. What happened earlier.. I remember storming out of the school and meeting some old guy but the rest is just a blur. Walking into his room and placing his belongings down on the bed, when the powdery substance fell out of his pocket. I glance over at it and think to myself so that's what happened...

the door creeks open and a sleepy hikaru walked into the room and plopped on the bed. His hair slightly messed up and his eyes barely open. He looked so adorable like I could just fuck him right there.

Laying down silently trying not to wake hikaru even though I doubt anything could wake him up at this moment.

"kaoru" he mumbled as he swings his arm over my waist pulling me closer, "I'm dreaming right? I can do anything.!"

pulls hikaru up so his face was leveled with my own, I passionately kissed him as my hands roamed around his body... the next thing that I know i'm laying on the ground with a half awake screaming at me.

"what do you think your doing! Just because you love me doesn't mean you can make out with me while i'm sleeping!"

my face burned red, as he yelled at me the only thing I could think about is this has to be a dream... this had to be a dream...

"explain yourself kaoru! Your sick! Why did you have to do that!"

a terrified look plastered on my face as I layed on the ground not knowing what to do next.. the only words I could mutter were "i-i don't know..."

tears forming in is eyes "i don't love you that way kaoru! And I never will!" he flopped onto the bed sobbing into his pillow. I tried to pick myself up off the ground but I couldn't... I just couldn't not after hearing hikaru say that.

After a few minutes of trying to bring myself back to reality, I was able to stumble to my closet and grab the powdery white substance out of a shoe box in the back buried in clothes. I ran out of my house as fast as I could stopping at the gate, taking one last glance at the house before I leave for the night.

I walked into town, looking at all of the brightly lit up signs and people roaming the streets, little kids begging their mom's for a toy they saw. I found a nice dark alley behind a bar I sat in the farthest corner I could find, pulling out a bag and setting it in my lap. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from around the corner, getting closer and closer. Scrambling to find a place to hide the bag, a dark figure walked up to me. Scared out of my mind I bury my face in my knees hoping it will all just go away. "Kaoru?" when I heard that voice my head shot up and looked at the figure standing above me.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya said flatly

"I umm... don't know.." standing up shakily, hoping the shadow king would just leave me be.

"hang on kaoru, whats in the bag?" he said with a smirk playing on his face

"umm.. laundry detergent?"

yes... that's why your hiding behind a bar, with a mysterious bag that more than likely has crack in it... why don't you tell me when you took up drugs hmm.."

looking into his devious gray eyes about to shit myself... I couldn't possibly tell Kyoya everything that happened... even though it is rather tempting...

"Kaoru!" He snapped

"either you can tell me right now or I will force it out of you.. which will it be?"

I let out a deep breathe and tried to think back pf what happened in the past couple of days...

"well you see I told hikaru that I loved him and he took it kind of hard, from what I could see. But then he started ignoring me... then the one day at the host club I ran out of there and ran into some guy who sold me this..." letting out a sigh "i woke up on my lawn and decided to go to bed when hikaru fell asleep on me and I thought I was dreaming so I made out with him. But it turned out I wasn't dreaming so I ran out of there as fast as I could and hid here for the night. and to be honest I would do anything to get hikaru off my mind right now..." taking a deep breathe.

"i see.. well I could take hikaru off your mind for the night... it would cost you though" he said with a devious grin on his face.

I pull out my wallet "how much?"

he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me closer to him. Holding my chin up so I couldn't look away from his eyes that suddenly brightened a little from before.

"you can pay me with your body"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- do I really have to explain? -.-**

_"i see.. well I could take hikaru off your mind for the night... it would cost you though" he said with a devious grin on his face._

_I pull out my wallet "how much?"_

_he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me closer to him. Holding my chin up so I couldn't look away from his eyes that suddenly brightened a little from before._

_"you can pay me with your body"_

kaoru pov

my eyes widened from kyoya's sudden actions and what he just offered. I nodded my head slowly and let him drag me to his house.

"you ready?" kyoya asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"y-yea" I stuttered, Kyoya came towards me and held my body close to his as we stood in the middle of his bedroom.

"w-wait kyoya... why do you want to do this? I mean with me?" I asked as I inched my face away from the raven haired boy.

"it's simple really, you want hikaru, I want tamaki... we use each other to get the pleasure they don't give us" kyoya stated plainly, as I tried to process the fact he was in love with tamaki, I mean it's not like I didn't see it coming but to hear him admit it like that...

I started to have second thoughts on this situation, even if hikaru flat out rejected me, should I really be doing this? Imagine if he found out... my mind started to fill with worried thoughts but I was soon jerked out of them when kyoya shoved something in my mouth.

A few minutes later I was barely able to to stand let alone think. All I knew is right now I was horny and wanted the boy who kept me standing and I wanted him now. A satisfied look flashed across kyoya's face as we landed on the bed. I tried to fight back knowing I couldn't betray hikaru like that but my attempts were futile. I knew whatever he shoved down my throat would make me obey his every command.

His fingers played with the rim of my pants before he started unbuttoning them I let a moan escape my lips as the cold air hit my member. His lust filled eyes, inches away from mine as he attacked my mouth with his.

"i love it when you moan... stop trying to hold it in" kyoya said in a seductive tone that made me shudder. kyoya's cold hands wrapped around my member, sending chills down my spine as he pumped up and down. I let out another small moan as kyoya took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth.

I let out a loud moan as I cummed all over my stomach and kyoya's.

Before I knew it kyoya's clothes joined mine on the floor and two fingers were being shoved into my entrance. I could feel his hot breathe down my neck as I winced in pain from another digit being shoved into my entrance. I struggled under him but failed epically, again.

Hikaru pov

"i'm sorry kao" I mumbled into the crisp night air as I stood on the balcony of our bedroom. I let a tear slip down my cheek as I stared out into the open space. Something came over me that told me kaoru was in trouble so I decided to go looking for him he couldn't be that far right? I thought as I ran through the mansion calling his name.

"excuse me young master" one of the maids said as she approached me.

"i saw master kaoru leave about an hour ago, would you like me to pull up a limo for you?" she said, I nodded before scurrying off. I looked at the direction she left in with a worried look growing on my face.

"kaoru" I mumbled under my breathe as I ran to the limo that was pulling up. Wher would he be? I racked my brain before I decided to call tamaki and ask if he was there.

"he senpai have you seen kaoru?" I asked urgantly.

"no why has he gone missing?" tamaki said over reacting as usual.

"uh I wouldn't say 'missing' yet" I said before into the phone extremely impatient.

"well hunny senpai and mori senpai are at kendo so he's not with them" tamaki said nervously into the phone.

"thanks" I said swiftly before I slammed the phone shut and hopped in the limo. "To the Ootori mansion" I commanded the driver as we started and agonizing ride to the shadow kings.

**I know I haven't updated this story in like five months and I am terribly sorry for that.. please don't maul me in my sleep -.- it's because I gave up on this story then reread not realizing it was actually decent. So now I am going to continue the story and I promise I won't abandon it again!**

**Anyway review please! Tell me how I did on this very late chapter or scold me for abandoning it for so long or Ideas for the story! Ideas are good too! pm me any ideas you have their extremely helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru pov**

"_thanks" I said swiftly before I slammed the phone shut and hopped in the limo. "To the Ootori mansion" I commanded the driver as we started and agonizing ride to the shadow kings. _

Once we arrived at the Ootori mansion I sprinted to the large doors and waited for an answer that was almost instant. A maid answered the door and greeted me.

"would you like me to inform kyoya you are here?" the maid said happily.

"no thanks I think ill surprise him" I smirked as I ran up the stairs, hopping over multiple steps at a time. I peered into the shadow kings room to find him straddling my twin, MY twin. My eyes widened with shock as I listened to my little brother moan to the touch of him, the shadow king. I fell back in completely bewildered and from the piercing pain in my heart. My mouth fell agape as I could see kaoru with such pleasure in his eyes as he held kyoya loosely and moaned every time he pumped in and out of him.

How could this happen? I mean the shadow king of all people.. I can't believe this, it's my worst nightmare to see my little kao in another man's arms. Pain filled my body from the inside out,making my every move feel like daggers stabbing me multiple times.

"i suppose this is how I mad kao feel" I muttered under my breathe as I stumbled away from the door. I broke down about halfway down the hall way and climbed int o the nearest guest bedroom available.

I suppose I deserve this... I mean I did avoid him and turn him down... then yell at him for kissing me even if it's exactly what I wanted. The thoughts of what I have done to my innocent twin ate me alive as I layed on the foreign bed, tears streamed down my cheeks as small sobs escaped my lips.

A voice inside my head kept telling me being with my brother is wrong, it's taboo. I listened and neglected him no matter how right it felt to be with him and hold him in my arms... I pushed him away and watched those pain filled eyes stare at me, because of me. I hated myself for letting it get this bad and now he's with.. the shadow king. Chills went down my spine as I thought of the horrid scene I saw earlier, the images filled my head as I layed on the enormous bed.

Maybe kaoru really did love him... and just told me he loved me so he was sure I wouldn't get hurt if he left me for kyoya, but kaoru wouldn't do that. He would have just told me right? I would assume kyoya raped him but he wasn't struggling or screaming, he was moaning and trying to get more body friction. I racked my brain for the answer. Then I heard the door creak open. I looked over eagerly hoping I would be kaoru to comfort me or at least talk to me and tell me everything I just saw was a huge misunderstanding, but when I looked over the door looked just as I left it closed and kaoru less.

**Kaoru pov**

I glanced at the person in the doorway who let the light poor into the young Ootori's room. Hikaru stood before me with a look of pure terror, I felt regret wash over me. I wanted to run up to him and let him envelope me into a hug but I had to stay strong, I couldn't let him see how weak I was, so I just pretended he wasn't there.

kyoya's hands clenched onto my hips as he thrusted in and out of me, I couldn't help but moan to the sheer pleasure it gave me as I imagined it to be hikaru as he probably did but me being tamaki. He nibbled on my neck before I released into his hand as he released inside me. We both layed there panting for a moment.

"hey.. k-kyoya, I um... have to.. use the... bathroom" I said in between pants before I raced out the door with just a small towel on. I could hear small cries coming from one of the many bedrooms, peeked into every room until I found the one that contained hikaru. I found him sprawled out on the bed with tear stains on one of the pillows and all over his face. A sharp pain pierced through my heart as I stared at what I did to him.

My legs became wobbly and my feet were glued to the floor as my breathing became choppy and my sight began to blur. I uneasily backed away from the door and slid down the wall behind me.

Why was he crying over me doing it with kyoya? Is he jealous? My thought spun around me uncontrollably. What if he really loves me?... nah, I mean he has haruhi and seems so in love with her. Just the thought of her her with hikaru brought me to tears.

I couldn't compete with her even if I wanted to. I mean she's a scholar student, she's sweet and honest, always cares about you, even if she does get a little nosy, and shes very observant and can always tell when something is wrong. Who couldn't love her? Knowing I couldn't compare to her perfection made my heart ache as I stared at the door that contained my brother

"kaoru are you alright?" kyoya said as he walked down the long hall way.

"yea.." I said slowly as I grabbed his out stretched hand. I looked back at the door one last time as I tear slid down my cheek, before I let kyoya pull me away, but I regretted every second of it.

**How was that? Reviews.. please? They are always accepted ^-^ **

**i'm not positive where I am going with this story so if you have any suggestions please pm me, I would be very grateful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaoru pov**

"_yea.." I said slowly as I grabbed his out stretched hand. I looked back at the door one last time as I tear slid down my cheek, before I let kyoya pull me away, but I regretted every second of it._

"kaoru, are you sure your ok? You look like you have seen a ghost" kyoya said slightly concerned, which scared me considering he is the shadow king after all.

"y-yea i'm fine..." I said unable to stop thinking about hikaru.

"then would you like to take a shower? Your a sticky mess" kyoya said, letting a small smirk play on his lips.

"alright" I said, before I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Thoughts of hikaru flooded my mind as I stepped into the steamy hot shower.

'I can't let this pain keep eating at us, it's killing both of us on the inside and If we don't do something soon it might stay like this... I never would have thought I could be so pained by hikaru as the same for me to him. We were so close, insuperable... what happened? We always said we wouldn't let something as silly as love break us apart, but we never thought it would be love for each other that would break us apart...' a tear slid down my cheek as my thoughts swirled around me. I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror, another tear fell down my cheek as I looked at the mirror image of hikaru.

"hika" I mumbled as I put my hand to the glass, before I got dressed and met kyoya in his room. I walked into the cold room to find kyoya at his desk, then got up and grabbed my hand.

"shall we should get some sleep then" kyoya purred as he pulled me towards the bed. I hesitantly let him drag me there as the images of hikaru flashed through my mind. I layed in the giant bed with kyoya's arm wrapped loosely around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. Soon his breathing steadied and I attempted to get out of his tight grasp. Every time I tried to move he pulled me closer to him, making me grunt in frustration. I gave up on trying not to hurt myself or him in this process and just jolted out of the bed, falling to the ground.

"ow" I muttered under my breathe as I got up from the hard ground. I started walking towards the door, when I heard kyoya grumble something, making me stop dead in my tracks. I soon heard a small snore and decided it was safe to make my way out of his room and down the hall.

Once I entered the hall, knowing I got past kyoya, I prayed hikaru would still be in the guest bedroom so this guilt can stop eating us alive and I can just have my sweet brother back, even if that means I have to give up my happiness. I thought, fully prepared for what hardships we will have to over come and what might come up in our long conversation.

I peered into the room hikaru was once in and sure enough he was sprawled across the bed letting out small snores. I walked into the room and layed next to him, hoping we can talk about this later and he wont run off.

"i can't take the pain anymore hika..." I whispered, holding his body closer to mine. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a tight hug, my eyes widened in shock then softened as I sank into his loving arms, that longed to hold me.

"me too" he mumbled as his hot tears fell onto my bare skin, he pulled us closer are bodies completely aligned, fitting perfectly, just like they used to.

"kaoru..." hikaru said slowly as he pulled far enough away so he could see my face. I gave him a small nod to show him I was listening.

"i-i love you kao... as more than a brother.." he said softly, as tears filled his eyes as mine widened then softened as I touched our lips together softly.

"i knew you did" I said as a small smirk curved my lips.

"how " he gasped, slightly shocked.

"i know everything about you, don't I?" I said as the smirk widened on my face, hikaru pulled me closer making our lips locked once again, but this time with more love and passion.

"of coarse you do" hikaru said as a small chuckle left his lips. He held me close to him as we layed in a comfortable silence.

I couldn't help but think of being in his loving arms once again, to never have to worry about anything, ever. I knew It was something only one could dream, but for those few moments I felt just that.

**Reviews! should I keep going with this story and make hikaru and kaoru wake up and kyoya is like pissed because he lost his sex toy and is out to get hikaru or rapes kaoru or something or should I just leave it as it is? Go ahead and pm me or tell me in a review. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru pov**

"_i know everything about you, don't I?" I said as the smirk widened on my face, hikaru pulled me closer making our lips locked once again, but this time with more love and passion. _

"_of coarse you do" hikaru said as a small chuckle left his lips. He held me close to him as we layed in a comfortable silence. _

_I couldn't help but think of being in his loving arms once again, to never have to worry about anything, ever. I knew It was something only one could dream, but for those few moments I felt just that._

I woke up the next morning to the slamming of a door, I looked in the direction of the door to find kyoya standing there. His face had a some what shocked expression on it yet he la glimpse of hurt flashed In his eyes as he looked over at me and hikaru. I tried to cover my body even thought he has already seen me naked it didn't feel right, unless it was hikaru.

"um.. I'll just leave you two be" he said swiftly before he turned on his heel, ready to leave.

"wait!" I yelled after him, making him turn around once again with a confused look engraved in his face.

"thanks..." I said sweetly as let a small smile caress my lips, he smiled back and left immidiatly. If it wasn't for kyoya none of this would have happened... I thought as smiled to myself.

"why are you smiling? It's too early for that" hikaru said. Eyes barely open as he looked at me through the shining light that blared in his eyes from the window.

"i was just thinking" I snuggled closer to hikaru, hoping we would never have to leave from this position.

"HIKARU!" haruhi screamed as she flew into our room, She tried to keep composure before she went on.

"is it true that you are in love with you brother" she said through clenched teeth, with her hand on her temples, massaging them lightly.

"yea... pretty much.. were through" hikaru said calmly as he held me closer to him.

"are you serious! That's sick! I can't believe you!" she screamed, taking a step closer to us.

"you know what... FINE! But you will be sorry" haruhi said with tears in her eyes as she made a run for it out the door.

"that was a little harsh ya know" I said, cupping his cheek in my hand, he shrugged and got up, heading for the bath room.

"she'll get over it, she has tamaki after all" hikaru said before he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"wanna come?" he asked as he popped out of the bathroom half naked. I nodded my head and started to strip myself. A small blush crept on my face as I stepped into the steamy shower, looking at hikaru's huge member.

"it's not like you've never seen me naked kao" he said in a childish tone, I know I have seen it a million times before but this time it seemed so much bigger. Hikaru took my body under the steamy water, washing it carefully as we stood in the huge shower. I could feel my body relax at his touch as I fell into his arms.

His teeth grabbed my neck, yanking on it slightly, receiving a small moan from me. His arms wrapped around me, pulled me closer to his body as he grind into me. It felt all to amazing to even consider being real, I thought, feeling hikaru's arms run up and down my body. Suddenly something moist and warm surrounded my member as I looked down to find hikaru, his head bobbed up and down as he took my whole member into his mouth, scraping his teeth against it and humming lightly. I couldn't hold it in any longer and moaned loudly as I cummed in to his mouth. He drank all of it and rised to my level once again.

"you taste delicious kao" he said as he nuzzled his neck into mine, holding me in his arms so I wouldn't fall over from the pleasure that built inside me.

**Oh snap! Haha I added a little yaoi for you yaoi addicts (like myselfXD)**

**Review please! **


End file.
